Marla Stanton
Marla Stanton (born Marla Stevenson) is a character from the ONtv series, Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Originated by actress Elaine Joyce, the role was assumed by actress Ilene Kristen, known for her role of Delia Ryan on Ryan's Hope and General Hospital, and her role of lovable Roxy Balsom on One Life to Live, who played her to the end of Smythewood, and now plays the role on HF: NB. Scatterbrained political operative Born in the tony suburbs of Philadelphia, Marla Stevenson grew up with politics in her veins, although back then, women weren't commonly known for being in politics. Her father was a former Philadelphia city councilman; and her mother was a society doyenne. Her father wanted Marla to be a good wife and mother, which was all he thought she should be. However, Marla had an ally in her mother, who told her daughter to be anything she wanted to be. In college, Marla was a whiz at political science and was known for her work with several democratic candidates. Her connections, being she was a Stevenson, a powerful political name in Philadelphia circles, helped a lot of candidates; and even her father had been impressed with Marla's ability and her work ethic, and before his death, he had relented on Marla's being in politics. She had impressed him that much in her ability. However, Marla had been interested in also being a wonderful wife and mother. In 1978, as a member of the Philadelphia City commission, she met a fellow commissioner, Jonathan Stanton. They fell in love and were married in Philadelphia, and she gave birth to their daughter, Lynda, in 1990. At that point, the Stantons lived in Smythewood, Pennsylvania. Marla, by this time, had been working as an executive with the VanCortlandt corporation, but was still a hands on mother to Lynda. In 2007, however, Jonathan left Marla after a blistering argument about him working in the Bush administration as a lobbyist, something which hard-core Democrat Marla could not abide by. This made Marla become a single mother, which she dived in head on. After Lynda became a high school student, Marla left the business world behind, and went back into politics, working on the Smythewood City Council and later becoming the mayor of town after the original mayor was caught in committing fiscal malfeasance. She ran the town very well, but after being interim mayor, she didn't want to run for a full term. With Lynda now living in State College, Pennsylvania, Marla was ready to move on to the next plateau in her life. She moved to Boston. Once there, Marla became involved in politics, and was asked to fill a vacant seat on the Boston City Council, which she immediately jumped on. Marla, upon arriving, gained the support of the Harper family, a needed must, especially living in Beacon Hill, and is one of their most valuable allies. She also gained a valuable ally in Adrienne Harper, the widow of the councilman whose term she completed. Marla won the seat easily, with Adrienne's help, and she has been one of the top contenders for running for Boston mayor. In spite of Marla's genius in politics, she can be a bit scatterbrained and known for her malapropisms, which people look at as part of her charm. Category:Characters Category:Former Smythewood characters